


Near And Far My Love Still Finds You

by B_Rabbit14



Series: Hunter x Hunter works by B_Rabbit14 [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Can be seen as preslash, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Modern Era, Multi, platonic Killugon, sorta a rant fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rabbit14/pseuds/B_Rabbit14
Summary: It's been seven months since he's seen him. Seven months stuck in this hellhole he, unfortunately, has to call home, his crazy mother won't even let him look out the windows when she's around.A rant fic about missing your friends or significant other.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck
Series: Hunter x Hunter works by B_Rabbit14 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903207
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Near And Far My Love Still Finds You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonyEater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyEater/gifts), [Sleepy_Sho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Sho/gifts).



> This is something i was inspired to do because of personal feeling about missing some of my very good friends. For others it's easy to stay in touch with their friends but not for everyone, I for one can't easily talk to them online or in person at the moment so this one is for them.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

It's been seven months since he's seen him. Seven months stuck in this hellhole he, unfortunately, has to call home, his crazy mother won't even let him look out the windows when she's around. Killua has been put through many endurance tests but none of them were like this, he'd been reduced to homeschool no matter how many times he complained to his father that learning like this was difficult. The older male would give him the same reply each time.

"If you're a true Zoldyck than a small challenge like this should be nothing," He rumbled out and Killua sighed with a roll of his eyes before stalking off back to his room once again. The white-haired male flopped roughly onto his bed and let out a long breath as he stared blankly at the ceiling, his mind began to wander to thought about his friend. He wondered how Gon was doing, just the day before the two boys had finally managed to get on a video call. Gon had straight-up bawled his eyes out the second Killua answered the call, and while he would never admit it, he wasn't that far off from crying either. He felt bad for his friend, while he was stuck at home Gon had to go to school without him. It wasn't that Gon didn't have other friends because that was far from the truth, Gon was a social butterfly. Which is how he'd managed to befriend the young Zoldyck on his first day of school there, the memory brought a smile to Killua's face. No, Gon had friends other than Killua it was the fact that he knew the other was lonely somewhat without him. It

Sitting up in his bed Killua reached over for his nightstand and opened the drawer where his phone sat tucked underneath some trinkets and paper he'd carelessly shoved in there. Once he pulled it out he powered it one and opened up his messages frowning in confusion when he noticed Gon had yet to text him today. Normally the other sent a text at least once a day whether or not Killua could reply, school should be out by now and he would have sent something. Killua briefly wondered if something was wrong before shooting Gon a text asking if he'd want to video chat with him. No sooner than the message sent Gon replied with a simple 'ok', Killua frowned at the small screen. Now he definitely could tell something was wrong.

Killua took the initiative to call first from his laptop once he'd gotten comfy back in his bed again after getting it from his desk. Gon picked up and smiled wide at the camera and Killua felt a smile of his own form on his lips at the sight of his friend.

"Killua!" Gon cried happily and Killua laughed at his excitement. "How has your day been?" He asked holding his chin in his palm while tilting his head to the side. The white-haired male sighed tiredly ran a hand through his hair causing Gon to frown in understanding. "Another one of those days, huh?" He asked sympathetically and Killua found himself nodding despite not wanting to worry Gon.

"It's been a bit rough," He breathed out and Gon nodded in agreement.

"I see..." Gon mumbled and looked somewhere off-camera for a moment.

"How have you been? Has Kurapika finally got annoyed with you?" He asked jokily and gon scowled weakly sticking his tongue out childishly causing Killua to throw his head back with a sharp laugh when he looked back Gon was smiling widely at him again. "What are you smiling like an idiot for?" He asked with a raised brow and Gon giggled making his shoulders shake at the motion.

"You laughed," He pointed out and Killua felt his cheeks grow hot.

"Yeah, so what?"The younger male snapped half-heartedly and Gon laughed again.

"There's no need to be embarrassed by it," Gon replied easily with a cheeky smile and Killua felt something tugged at his heart suddenly. "And Kurapika does  _ not _ get annoyed with me-wha, Killua? Why are you crying? Is something wrong?!" Gon's frantic questions suddenly sunk in and Killua's hand slowly reached for his cheek and came in contact with something wet, when had he started crying?

"Ah, sorry-I don't know what happened...?" Killua quickly said as he sat the laptop on his bed and used both hands to wipe his face frantically.

"Killua, it's okay. You don't have to apologize," Gon reassured calmly but if Killua was looking at him he would have seen the frantic look in his big, amber eyes. "What's wrong?" He eventually asked quietly and Killua froze before slowly pulling his hands away from his face and looked at Gon, really looked at him this time. He took in the worried expression on his face, the way his hands twitched were they rested on the surface of his desk as if he was itching to do something. He was worried about Killua, he had made him worry again. As if Gon didn't already have enough on his plate.

Suddenly it broke.

Tears suddenly came unbidden and poured down his cheeks in thick rivers, a harsh sob ripped from his throat. Gon's eyes widened and he said something but Killua didn't hear it clearly his fists clenched his covers tightly and his shoulders shook violently in tune to his sobbing. Everything he'd tried to keep inside so his parents wouldn't bother him more, so his siblings wouldn't ask questions, so Alluka didn't worry, so Gon wouldn't worry; came out as if a dam inside of him had been utterly destroyed.

"I h-hate this, I hate i-it here!" He cried out uncaring for the ugly sounds he was making. "I-I can-can't even l-look out the f-fucking windows without my mom losing her shit! And no matter how many times I ask my dad he never tells me why I can't leave the house!" He screamed uncaring if anyone heard at this point, his tears were blurring his visons but he could tell Gon was staring at him. Listening to him as he always did. "Everywhere I go, someone is always asking questions or assuming I'm up to something, even when I'm walking to the bathroom!" Killua covered his forehead and eyes with a hand and laughed wetly. "I c-can't do this anymore, I miss you." He sobbed too upset to be embarrassed. "I-it's not fair..." His loud sobs slowly died down to soft sniffles and the occasional hiccup.

"Killua..." Gon called quietly and the distraught boy slowly raised his bloodshot eyes to look at his friend's face. Gon had tears streaming down his face as well and his shoulders were shaking with barely contained emotion as he waited until he had his friend's full attention. "I miss you too, and I'm sorry that your family's like this. I wish I could do something about but I can't," Gon bit out and wiped at his right eye the looked back to the camera with a weak glare on his face. "And I hate that I can't do anything to help! You don't deserve to be treated like this!" He shouted and leaned forward a little. "I miss you so much, I miss getting to talk to you before class starts, I miss hugging you every time I saw you walking to the bus stop. I miss making you laugh and when you'd get angry whenever I did something stupid, I miss just being with you!" Gon sobbed and Killua felt more tears pour down from his burning eyes. Killua let out a small wail that he normally would be ashamed of but at the moment everything was just too much, they were only kids after all. They shouldn't be having to feel like this though, they should be stressing over their next history exam or wondering what to bring for tomorrow's lunch not worrying they'd never get a chance to see each other again.

"I miss you so much, Killua. And so does everyone else, but not as much as I do," Gon cried loudly and Killua let out a short sob of his own as he continued to listen. "No one could ever miss you as much as I do!" He declared and Killua felt a watery laugh spill from his lips before he could stop it.

"Idiot, don't say such embarrassing things!" He shouted but sobbed halfway through the sentence.

"How can it be embarrassing if it's true?!" Gon wailed and Killua laughed again at his friend's antics, he'd never change and Killua hoped it stayed that way.

"I miss you too, you idiot," He muttered and wiped at his eye with his sleeve. Gon shook his head fiercely back and forth with a weak scowl on his face again.

"I miss you more," The dark-haired preteen argued pathetically and Killua raised a brow with a small smile.

"Unlikely," He countered and crossed his arms over his chest laughing when Gon pouted but soon a smile stretched across his face again.

"It's true though," Gon whined and Killua smiled fondly at the other. His head throbbed lightly and his eyes burned from crying but he couldn't be bothered to care, Gon was smiling again and that made him want to smile as well. Being able to say all that felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his chest and he could breathe for the first time in months, the feeling made him giddy suddenly and a small giggle escaped him soon followed by growing laughter. Gon quirked an eyebrow at him in confusion but found Killua's sudden bought of laughter contagious and soon fell into a heavy fit of giggles as well, soon both boys were holding their middles as their bodies shook with the force of their laughing. To an outsider, they might sound insane but they couldn't bring themselves to care in the least. All that mattered to them at that moment was that the other was happy again, the other was laughing and smiling once more right along with them.

They talked for hours after that, about anything and everything. What they would do if they saw each other again, things they did to keep themselves busy without the other around. There were a lot more tears shed that night but also a lot of laughs shared, they cried, shouted, and laughed with each other and for the first time in seven months Killua felt whole. He didn't want to give it up for anything in the world. When he finally went to sleep the sun was peeking over the horizon but he didn't care, he laid back and cocooned himself in the soft blankets around him and closed his blue eyes. 

Killua drifted off with a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> For my reader: Thanks for reading this, I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you all are doing well and staying safe. Please pardon any mistakes and feel free to check out my other HxH works on my profile!
> 
> For my dear friends,
> 
> I love you guys with all of my heart. No one can ever replace any of you, you all mean so much to me and I appreciate you guys so much. Thank you so much for putting up with me in my worst moments and for laughing with me and being apart of my best moments. I don't really know how I'd ever be able to thank you or express how much I'm greatful for you guys. You guys are my shining lights in the darkest moments and I'm glad to say I can count on you to pull me on my feet when I fall. You guys are amazing people and don't you ever forget it! 
> 
> I love you so much! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
